warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Deus Ex Machina
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Tri-Faction Track System. **MAIN TRACK : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. **FACTION TRACKS : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions per Faction Track ( All Attack ) . ****Faction Track Allie : Corpus [[Sentinels]] Survivors. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing any Faction Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : **1,165,000 eXP - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. ***790,000 eXP - Main Track Missions Completed. ****647,500 eXP - Attack Missions ****142,500 eXP - Optional Defense Missions ***375,000 eXP - Faction Track Missions *Level 1000 Sector Base : **Awards 1, 3, 5 or 7 Omega Darkstorm Scrap Parts. ***If a base is completed by a player with 80 Scrap Parts already the are awarded 5,000,000 Thorium instead of parts. **The Blitz ( ) option was available for the minimum cost of ?? Gold. ( Ref ) ' *Bonus Main Track Mission : The Final Showdown : **A special 17th Mission became available on the Main Track by completing both of the following unlocking requirements : ***Destroying the Computer Servers found in Level 10, 65, 75, 95 and 105 Bases. ***Completing Faction Mission 4 of any three of the Faction Tracks. **The 17th Mission allowed the player to attack a Level 150 Base. **The Bonus Base required units of the Player's to complete. ***Once started faction units would continuously spawn and destroy all Onyx units in the base automatically. ***Units from the Sentinels, Survivors, Corpus and Highway Zealots all joined in the attack. **The Bonus Base awarded 300,000 xp upon its completion. **The 17th Mission could be done for each time the Player completed the two unlocking requirements. Trivia * '' is the 4th Special Event to feature the Onyx faction as the antagonist. **Previous Onyx events were : ***Operation: Dreams of the Machine God ( March 2018 ) ***Operation: Sins of Our Fathers ( April 2018 ) ***Operation: Source Code ( May 2018 ) *Completing the minimum amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : **510,000 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Including Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***57,500 eXP - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). **452,500 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Excluding Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). *R.U.B.I. appears to have been destroyed during the 4th Faction Track Mission. **R.U.B.I. is destroyed by the Player in order to prevent it from uncontrollably broadcasting the Onyx Re-Assembly Code and resurrecting Onyx and its forces following their final destruction. *Platoon Infamy was disable for the duration of the event. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Special Event Firsts : ** ** ** ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Deus Ex Machina - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( '''06/14/18 ) - Operation: Deus Ex Machina Briefing - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 06/14/18 ) - Official Deus Ex Machina Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages DeusExMachina-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 DeusExMachina-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 DeusExMachina-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 DeusExMachina-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 DeusExMachina-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 DeusExMachina-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features OnyxBoss-EventFeature.png|Onyx Boss Onyx Unit 01000110-DisplayPic.png|01000110 Onyx Unit OnyxWalls-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Onyx Walls Re-AssemblySignalEmitter-EventFeature.gif|Event Feature : Re-Assembly Signal Emitter ComputerServer-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Computer Server SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Darkstorm Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc DeusExMachina-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token Settings-(05-16-2018)-On.png|Defense Wave Countdown New Settings Option ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #48 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event DeusExMachina-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners DeusExMachina-Artwork-1.jpg|Large Event Artwork 2340 x 1317 Gallery - Event & Base Instructions DeusExMachina-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals DeusExMachina-BaseInstructions-Lv15.png|Base Instructions Base Level 15 DeusExMachina-BaseInstructions-Lv150.png|Base Instructions Base Level 150 DeusExMachina-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Survivors.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - DeusExMachina-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Corpus.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - DeusExMachina-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Sentinels.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - Gallery - Event Shop Galen-LargePic.png|Galen - Caretaker Hero Skipjack-LargePic.png|Skipjack - Breacher Hero Santiago-LargePic.png|Santiago - Drakon Hero DeusExMachina-LargePic.png|Deus Ex Machina Trophy DeusExMachina-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-DeusExMachina.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 & 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-DeusExMachina.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 & 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-DeusExMachina.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 & 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-DeusExMachina.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Darkstorm-Omega-Parts.png|Omega Darkstorm Scrap Parts 1st Event Availability Gallery - New Map Icons Gen2aheroes.png|Level 5 Base Icon onyx_emitter.png|Level 15 Base Icon onyx_f.png|Level 35 Base Icon Darkstorm_Omega_Base_Icon.png|Level 1000 Base Icon Sector Base Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Tri-Faction Track Category:Onyx - Antagonist Category:Faction Track Ally - Corpus Category:Faction Track Ally - Sentinels Category:Faction Track Ally - Survivors Category:A to Z